


Return to Me

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Calm, Episode: s03e02 Sara, Episode: s03e04 The Magician, F/F, Ficlet, Foreshadowing, Kissing, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara volunteers for a mission that will bring her close to home, Nyssa would rather have her stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never get over this. ;( 
> 
> You can also read and comment on livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/163620.html).

“I can do it,” Sara volunteers. 

Nyssa grasps her chin and pulls her close, kissing her. Sara doesn't try to get away, but answers in kind. But it's her who pulls away first, a knowing smile gracing her lips. 

“Come on, Nyssa. You're just afraid I'm going to drop by Starling and might want to hang around.”

“I've lost you once, my love,” she tell her earnestly, knowing that Sara will see right to her core. “I never want to feel like I lost you again.”

“You're not losing me. I'm here because I want to be here. I chose this life. I chose you.” The smile that accompanies her words is so vibrant and proud that Nyssa can't help herself: she kisses her again. 

“Birds need to spread their wings, I suppose,” she said. “Once in a while.”

Sara huffed, still smiling. “I'm going to see my family if I can, but I'll be back before you know it. Promise.”

Nyssa knows she can believe her, can trust her. When Sara ran away last time she didn't say good-bye, didn't make any promises. Because she was true. She always kept her promises.

“Be careful,” she cautioned.

* * *

Sara doesn't return as promised.

She doesn't check in at all.

Nyssa can't reach her. 

There is no word or messenger.

She knows something is wrong.

Sara keeps her promises.

Perhaps she should give her time to return on her own, but a fear so painful and harsh is gripping her heart that sometimes even breathing becomes hard. It's an uneasiness that taints her every thought. She knows Sara keeps her promises. The Ta-er al-Sahfer would have returned if circumstances weren't dire. Sara she can trust, but their world is a dangerous place. And she was sent after dangerous prey. She grips her bow a little tighter and takes aim.

There is no question about what she'll do. 

The arrow pierces the heart of her target and she lowers her weapon.

She will go to Starling City. She'll go and find Sara.


End file.
